A magnetic shape-memory element is a ferromagnetic material that undergoes a phase transformation when under the influence of an applied magnetic field. The phase transformation is known as a martensitic phase transformation, based on the magnetic anisotropy of the MSM element. This phase change may be diffusion-less transformation that occurs by the homogeneous movement of atoms without long-range diffusion that results in a change in crystal structure. In some cases a separation distance between a MSM element and a magnetic core that produces the magnetic field may result in a lower magnetic flux applied across that distance.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.